


The three seconds rule doesn’t apply to sticky foods

by hoiist



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoiist/pseuds/hoiist
Summary: Shortly after Doc is recruited, there is a quick stop for supplies





	The three seconds rule doesn’t apply to sticky foods

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt's 2.0 via lotsofimagines.tumblr.com

Viios held her sticky bun tightly, it been some time since she was in the core world. She had just come back from Balmorra and needed to head to Coruscant. She had invited Doc with her, since he mentioned that the medical supplies where far and few between. 

“Well, we’ve not had a medic on board before.” she had sad to him. He then promptly invited himself along to the trip. Which was fine, Kira was already done with him. 

They had be flirting since Balmorra, and that wouldn’t stop anytime soon. 

‘I like this flirting’ Viios thought to herself. She paid the merchant and started walking off with Doc. 

“What is it?” 

“It’s a Mirialan sweet, I like to have one when I’m on Coruscant. “Who you like some? I know You only eat pudding’s but–”

“Sure.”

Viios handed him the bun, but as his hand brushed against her, she accidently dropped it. 

“THREE SECOND RULE!” She went down to pick up the bun.

“The three seconds rule doesn’t apply to sticky foods.” Doc said.

Viios looked at the dirt covered bun. “I’ll get another one then.” 

“It’s my fault, let me pay at least.” Doc said handing her over some credits. 

“I’m fin-” She was handed some chips.

“I know my good looks and charm cant make anyone loose their touch.”


End file.
